Conociéndote Realmente
by Dralu
Summary: Serpientes y leones con un tomentoso pasado se darán cuenta que hay más por que luchar y que el destino tiene una manera interesante de jugar. Dramione por excelencia —Lo que escucho señor Malfoy, el Ministerio ha decidido que tendrá que cumplir 800 horas sociales a favor de la sociedad mágica y muggle para terminar su condena.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos, son de la Genio que nos trajo el increíble mundo de Harry Potter JK Rowling, la trama si me pertenece.

Agradezco a **Doristarazona** la Beta más maravillosa que existe, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo.

Esta es la primera historia que escribo y público y pues espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirla, Por favor dejen sus reviews se aceptan críticas constructivas, estoy aprendiendo así que ayúdenme con eso, sin más preámbulos los dejo leer.

 _ **No olvido el instante en que tus ojos se entrelazaron con los míos porque fue en ese mismo instante que cambio el destino.**_

Cerró sus ojos, inhaló y exhaló, inhaló y exhaló, contó hasta diez y ya un poco más tranquila fue abriendo sus ojos, sentía sus manos temblar sujetadas fuertemente de la silla donde estaba sentada, pestañeó varias veces, mientras se adaptaba a la última luz del día que atravesaba la ventana

¿Qué la tenía en ese estado tan lamentable?, pues era algo sencillo, su vida, nada más que eso. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y esperaba que la última hora antes de terminar su turno de trabajo terminara más rápido que las horas pasadas, porque el método de inhalar y exhalar ya no era suficiente para calmar lo que sentía.

Se levantó y caminó a través de su oficina – o como solía llamarle, el cuarto de tortura que le permitía ganar dinero-, quien llegara a entrar podría pensar que nadie trabajaba ahí, por lo impersonal del lugar.

En el centro se encontraba un escritorio con unos cuantos pergaminos ordenados, sin ningún adorno, retrato o algo que identificara a quien pertenecía ese escritorio, en la esquina de la oficina se encontraba un librero alto de madera de pino ya roído por el paso del tiempo, lleno de muchos tomos distintos de magia y literatura muggle, al lado del librero, una chimenea de ladrillo blanco revestida con un color gris cenizo que le daba un aire frío a la habitación, atrás del escritorio había una ventana alta con unas cortinas oscuras que se notaba que no eran limpiadas hace tiempo, en el alféizar una pequeña planta era lo único que denotaba algún tipo de vida en esas cuatro paredes.

Tras observar su oficina sin ninguna emoción caminó hasta la puerta que se encontraba al lado derecho, al abrirla esta hizo un chirrido haciendo que cerrara los ojos por un momento, otra vez ese sonido que siempre decía que iba arreglar, pero era algo más en la lista de cosas que tenía que hacer y no hacía, rodó los ojos con hastío.

Al entrar se encontró con un baño pequeño y sencillo con un lavamanos y un espejo, se lavó la cara para quitar la marca de lágrimas que tenía y se miró en el reflejo, y lo que vio no le gustó, una chica de 21 años cabello castaño ya no tan enredado como antaño pero igual de difícil de domar, unos ojos cafés en donde si mirabas bien podías ver lo atormentado de su mirada, unas ojeras grandes y oscuras como de alguien que no duerme hace tiempo, sí, era cierto **.** En su rostro ya no se encontraban facciones de niña si no de una mujer, una nariz respingada adornada con unas cuantas pecas, unos labios rosados y carnosos en forma de corazón, su figura era sencilla, una piel acanelada, piernas largas, una cintura estrecha, un vientre plano pero no por hacer ejercicio sino por la mala alimentación que tenía, desayunar una taza de café, almorzar cualquier sándwich decente que hallara en la cafetería y cenar lo que sea que encontrara en el refrigerador de su apartamento -lo cual era nada prácticamente, odiaba salir a comprar-.

Tras unos minutos de inspección decidió que no podía hacer más por su aspecto. Ya resignada a que toda la monotonía reinara en su vida, dio la vuelta y volvió al escritorio y empezó a trabajar.

Mientras tanto en otra oficina del Ministerio, yacía un chico con mirada fría y gélida, sus ojos color plata brillaban con ira, unos mechones rubios caían en la frente del que a fuerza de dolor se convirtió en un hombre.

Inhaló y exhaló, tratando de retener las ganas que tenía de lanzar un avada al incompetente trabajador del ministerio que estaba enfrente de él, lo volvió a ver con hastío y con una mirada de tú eres lo más insignificante que existe en el planeta, le repitió la pregunta.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

El funcionario carraspeó tratando de tomar valor para repetir lo que había dicho, estar frente a un ex mortífago y no cualquiera sino un Malfoy, hacía a cualquiera sentir nervios, y más al ser el encargado de decirle que decisión había tomado el ministro para completar su condena.

Todos sabían su papel en la guerra y que sólo por la declaración del trío de oro se salv **ó** por poco de acabar en Azkaban **,** claro Lucius Malfoy no corrió con la suerte de su esposa e hijo, él fue condenado a recibir el beso del dementor, ya han pasado más de dos años de recibir dicha condena, y aquí estaba enfrente del que fue su hijo un joven de 20 años, ya no era un niño miedoso que se escondía detrás de su padre para obtener todo, ya era un hombre que tenía que hacer frente a todos los problemas por estar en el lado incorrecto de la guerra.

Se irguió tratando de reflejar una seguridad que no tenía. —Lo que escuchó señor Malfoy, el Ministerio ha decidido que tendrá que cumplir 800 horas sociales a favor de la sociedad mágica y muggle para terminar su condena.

Draco en ese momento estaba seguro que si no lo habían condenado a Azkaban estaban a punto de hacerlo, por asesinar al hombre al que le dieron la tarea de decirle que no solo bastaba con que casi hubieran vaciado la cuenta de Gringotts de su familia para cubrir los daños hechos a la sociedad, de que hubieran confiscado sus diversas propiedades incluyendo la Mansión Malfoy, de que estuviera confinado en Londres porque no tenía permiso de salir de la ciudad, ni tenía permitido ver a sus amigos que hubieran _"servido a la causa"_ , y no bastando con eso resulta que también su varita era controlada por el ministerio para evitar que _"volviera a sus antiguos hábitos",_ palabras literales del encargado de su caso, también estaba el detalle de que ya no podía ingresar a sus cuentas con libertad, no, ahora recibía una mísera parte de SU dinero mensualmente, como dijeron lo suficiente para vivir, claro para vivir como la servidumbre, ellos qué iban a saber de vida si nunca habían tenido un lujo como los Malfoy.

Ah y casi olvidaba su declaración al profeta donde perdió todo su orgullo, una voz en su mente le recordó que hace mucho había perdido su orgullo, pero el tener que pedir disculpas a la sociedad mágica por sus malas decisiones y acciones, y el tener que agradecer públicamente al maldito niño que nunca muere, su amigo el pobretón y la rata de biblioteca Granger, por salvarlos a todos de un tipo narcisista que se creía dueño del mundo y que tenía un obsesión -muy rara a su parecer- con un adolescente rajado, fue la cereza del pastel, pero no felices con eso el señor Ministro tuvo la magnífica idea de hacerle trabajar horas sociales, ¡horas sociales! A él, a un Malfoy, un sangre pura, él que solía pertenecer a la élite del mundo mágico, que todos tenían que pisar el piso por donde caminaba, él que por el idiota de su padre de seguir los ideales de un imbécil con cara de serpiente lo condenó, si lo condenó a él y su hermosa madre, la única razón por la que se mantenía todavía cuerdo, esa mujer que a pesar de la fortaleza y valentía que tuvo al mentirle al señor tenebroso sobre que potty estaba muerto, el ministerio la había condenado a 10 años de arresto domiciliario en una de la propiedades que no se habían apoderado, sin derecho a usar su varita, eso para un mago era como cortarle un brazo.

Su pobre madre que nunca fue marcada por ese bastardo, pero aun así fue condenada, el ministerio le propiciaba raciones mensuales de lo que necesitara un persona para vivir, no podía acceder a un elfo domestico por lo que ella se tenía que hacer cargo de la casa, le arrebataron su estilo de vida. Narcissa fue siempre una dama de sociedad y degradarla a la forma en que vivía ahora era demasiado, demasiado para una persona que ya había perdido todo, su hogar a su esposo y a su hijo, Lucius era un maldito claro, pero amaba a su madre y ella a él, y a pesar de todo tuvieron un matrimonio con amor y eran felices a su manera. Pero lo que le dolía de verdad no era perder sus propiedades, no era que le controlaran su varita, ni su cuenta de Gringotts, o disculparse con el trío de tarados, era que ya eran dos años, ya casi tres **,** que no miraba a su madre, claro el estar confinada prohibía que su único hijo la fuera ver, la extrañaba.

Y esa era la única razón por la que había ido al ministerio porque al terminar su condena podría apelar al ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, le permitiera volver ver a su madre.

Dándose cuenta que había divagado mucho en sus desgracias, decidió volver a prestar atención al funcionario del ministerio y justo cuando empezó a escuchar lo que decía se dio cuenta que su vida ya no sería los mismo.

—Señor Malfoy, usted realizará 800 horas y tendrá un funcionario encargado de que realice sus actividades correctamente tanto en el mundo mágico como muggle. La funcionaria que se hará cargo de usted es del departamento de Cooperación Mágica ya que ellos son los encargados de desarrollar dicho proyecto "Rehabilitación de Ex Mortífagos". Se reunirá con ella el día de mañana a las 8:00 am y le recomiendo que sea puntual, no falte por que se le considerará una falta y tendrá un castigo correspondiente, bueno y más por el hecho de que es la directora del departamento de Cooperación Mágica y la creadora del proyecto, la señorita Granger, Hermione Granger.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente, Granger, la sabelotodo, sangre sucia Granger la maldita culpable de que él hiciera horas sociales, la amiga del cara rajada y novia de la comadreja.

Repitió en un susurro que asustaría a cualquiera: —Granger— la mataría.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que le dieron oportunidad a mi historia. Pegue un grito al cielo al ver los follows, favs y mi primer review, Gracias (Annykzhenn), Muchísisisimas gracias a los lectores por leer mi fic.

Un agradecimiento especial **Doristarazona** , gracias por tu ayuda.

Un Abrazo.

Los personajes no son míos (Ojala seria millonaria) son de la increíble JK Rowling, la trama si me pertenece.

 _ **Soy de las personas que cree fervientemente que todo pasa por una razón, tal vez sea porque eso le da esperanza a mi ser o porque en la oscuridad es la pequeña llama que te dice que no todo es cruel.**_

Hermione, heroína de guerra, el cerebro del trío de oro, se encontraba en su sofá en su apartamento, el cual le había sido otorgado por el Ministerio de Magia junto con una alta suma de dinero por salvar el mundo mágico, tras un día insoportable de trabajo decidió relajarse viendo en su televisor películas de terror sus favoritas. El vivir en Londres mágico no iba a hacer que perdiera ciertas costumbres muggles, y así acobijada y con un bote de mantequilla de maní, la encontró su amiga Ginny.

— Granger, cada día te ves más patética.

La castaña asustada con la repentina aparición de su amiga, botó su cena, bueno su bote de mantequilla de maní, sacando su varita lanzó un fregotego a donde había ensuciado, y de reojo observó a su amiga una chica despampanante con un cuerpo envidiable y ejercitado por sus prácticas de quidditch, ser capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead daba resultados, más agregándole su largo cabello lacio rojo intenso, su cara de muñequita en forma de corazón, labios carnosos y una nariz pequeña que incluía las pecas marca Weasley y esos ojos azul intenso dejaba deslumbrado a cualquiera.

—Ginny recuérdame por qué te dejé libre acceso por mi red flu.

—Sencillo, si un día mueres por tener una tan mala dieta, alguien tiene que encontrar el cuerpo, Crookshanks quedará desolado.

Su amiga solo rodó los ojos. —De todas maneras que haces aquí, creí que saldrías con el medimago "soy el más guapo del mundo" Alexis.

Cualquiera pensaría que su amiga y Harry se casarían al terminar la guerra pero no fue así, el tonto de su amigo pensó que sería bueno que ambos experimentaran y tuvieran otras relaciones para que si se casaban estuvieran seguros de sus sentimientos. Ella pensaba que era una forma de Harry para disfrutar de su título de vencedor del mago más tenebroso de la historia mágica, no lo culpaba, Harry tuvo una vida y una adolescencia para nada normal y el disfrutar como un joven era algo que tenía merecido.

Pero ella sabía que esa decisión de alejarse de la pelirroja tendría sus consecuencias. Ginny era lista, inteligente, feroz, valiente y decidida cualquiera se podría enamorar de ella, y si encontraba una persona que la desafiara y le diera todo lo que Ginny necesitaba, Harry la perdería, ella sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero unas cuantas dosis de sexo hacía que cualquier hombre pensara con otras partes de su anatomía. Sólo sabía que si su hermano de otra madre seguía dando por sentado que después de divertirse Ginny seguiría ahí, se equivocaba.

—Claro que aún saldré con él, pero quería asegurarme que seguías viva, luego de aquí lo encontraré afuera del nuevo restaurante de la calle Diagon, [i]The Ledbury dicen que es muy exclusivo.

Hasta ese momento la castaña no había notado como estaba vestida su amiga, con un vestido ceñido blanco strapless, que llegaba justo al nivel de los muslos, muy corto en su opinión. El vestido se ceñía en los lugares correctos dándole un estilo sensual pero igual de niña inocente que te devoraría en minutos y en conjunto con unas sandalias de tacón rojas que combinaban con su labios igual de rojos, por Salazar a ese medimago le daría un infarto.

—Como sea, mejor me voy ya vi que aun estas viva, mañana te mandaré una lechuza diciéndote como me fue —la pelirroja sonrió con malicia, muy Slytherin a su parecer.

—Oh, podemos cenar juntas mañana e invitamos a Luna—sugirió la pelirroja.

—Eso suena bien y lo necesitaré, mañana es el primer día de ejecución del proyecto y necesitare un trago de whisky de fuego para calmarme será poco.

La pelirroja recordó el proyecto que sus amiga había diseñado, ella juraba que un programa de reintegración para mortífagos que no fueron condenados a Azkaban, era lo ideal para la sociedad mágica. A veces su amiga era demasiado inocente y pensaba que todos querían ser amigos, todavía recordaba el día que le explicó el proyecto.

 _Hermione, Luna y ella habían ido almorzar al Caldero Chorreante, tras ordenar su comida, Hermione empezó a moverse inquieta, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno._

 _—He estado trabajando en algo que quiero desarrollar, de hecho en tres días presentaré el perfil del proyecto a Kingsley y espero su aprobación._

 _Tras terminar de hablar la castaña respiró y miró ansiosa a sus amigas para que dijeran algo, Luna fue la primera en decir algo._

 _—Con razón tenías tantos Torposoplos en la cabeza, has estado muy contrariada y a ellos les gusta confundir a la gente, espero que Kingsley apruebe tu proyecto._

 _La pelirroja solo rodó los ojos por el comentario de su amiga, aún después de tantos años de amistad no se acostumbraban a su visión del mundo. Ella conocía a Hermione y sabía que ahí había algo más. —Herms, ¿Qué no nos estás diciendo?_

 _—Yo... No… pues no... Es que._

 _Perfecto, que Hermione tartamudeara no sonaba muy alentador._

 _—Hermione Granger, habla._

 _La castaña suspiró. —Es un proyecto para rehabilitar a los ex mortífagos a la sociedad — ya, lo había dicho y estaba preparada para los gritos de sus amigas respecto al tema, pero no olvidaría la razón por la que empezó esto y no cambiaría de parecer, y haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para la aprobación de este proyecto, como que se llamaba Hermione Jean Granger._

 _Aún tenía fresco el recuerdo de por qué decidió empezar con esto y no cambiaría de parecer, aunque sus amigos no la apoyaran, ya era una decisión tomada.  
Ansiosa giró a ver a sus amigas ya llevaban un minuto en silencio._

 _La rubia fue la primera en romper el silencio. —Mione, si tú quieres hacer esto hazlo, estoy segura que será un éxito, no por nada eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, además todos nos merecemos que alguien crea en nosotros, y ellos no son la excepción._

 _Luna parecía siempre estar en luna -se rio en su mente por el juego de palabras- pero ella siempre sabía que decir en cada momento y le daba seguridad de que lo que hacía era lo correcto._

 _La pelirroja la miró intensamente, como quien quiere saber todo con su mirada. —No sé el motivo que te llevó a hacer esto pero sé que tienes una razón válida._

 _— La hay —afirmó Hermione._

 _—Si tú crees que es lo mejor yo también, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y quien mejor para dársela que una heroína de guerra._

 _Sonrió al oír lo que sus amigas pensaban, bueno ahora sólo faltaba decírselo a su amigo y novio, y sabía que eso no iba a salir bien._

Ginny miro a la castaña y le sonrió. —Tranquila que de una dosis de alcohol para olvidar las penas me encargo yo.

Las amigas se despidieron, mañana sería un día largo y no se equivocaba, mañana cambiarían muchas vidas, y el destino tan despiadado como era jugaría un poco antes de darles un camino.

~~o~~

Malfoy llegó a su apartamento cansado, cabreado y con muchas ganas de golpear a alguien, preferiblemente a algo con cabello castaño, saco una botella de whisky de fuego, necesitaba pasar las noticias del día de hoy. Recordó que tenía que escribirle a su madre, sabía que estaba preocupada por la citación en el Ministerio, se dirigió a su oficina.

Su casa era herencia de su abuelo Malfoy, por lo que no estaba en el grupo de las propiedades decomisadas por el Ministerio, la casa se encontraba muy lejos del centro de Londres mágico, por lo que era una zona tranquila y alejada de la gente y tenía todos los lujos que un Malfoy podía necesitar, agarró un pergamino y una pluma, y con una letra muy fina y delicada comenzó a escribir...

 _1 de noviembre de 2000_

 _Madre:_

 _Espero que te encuentres bien, yo estoy bien y las empresas familiares se mantienen. Hoy como te comenté fui al ministerio, no pasa nada malo, sólo me notificaron que tengo que cubrir horas sociales y con eso se terminará la condena._

 _Tu Hijo_

 _Draco Malfoy_

A pesar de su condena, lo habían dejado trabajar en las empresas Malfoy, esas seguían siendo de su dominio. Su nota fue precisa y concisa, él no era dado a escribir testamentos y menos para mostrar su sentir, que en ese momento era una vorágine de emociones, además estaba el hecho de que todas sus lechuzas eran interceptadas por el ministerio y no le interesaba que supieran de su vida privada.

Agarró la botella de whisky fuego y se sirvió un trago, apunto de empezar a olvidar las penas cuando escucho el sonido de una aparición y ahí en la esquina de su oficina se encontraba un pequeña elfina vestida con un vestido rosa pálido de flores abombado, que la hacía parecer más una niña pequeña que una criatura mágica y en sus manos tenía un sobre. Sonrió de lado, la sonrisa registrada como marca Malfoy.

—Gracias Iby, mándale un saludo a tu ama.

Tal vez su día no era tan desastroso después de todo.

~~o~~

Venció a Voldemort, peleó con mortífagos, hombres lobo y carroñeros, pero aun así ella estaba nerviosa de reencontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros de clase, claro que esos compañeros eran serpientes y ex mortífagos que la odiaban por su sangre.

—Fuerza Hermione, tú te metiste en esto y ahora vas afrontarlo.

Tocaron la puerta suspiro y observó su reloj 7:59. —Pase— por su tono de voz pensó que no la habían escuchado, pero abrieron la puerta y entró un joven alto con pelo castaño ondulado corto, su nariz era afilada tenia labios finos y un barbilla prominente, y unos ojos azules que no le hacían competencia ni al océano ni a el cielo, cualquiera se podría perder en ellos, su cuerpo no era musculoso pero si fornido, usaba un traje azul marino un chaleco negro y una camisa celeste que hacía juego con sus ojos, todo un Adonis. Si no recordaba mal en el colegio habían muchas chicas que suspiraban por Theo Nott, el chico taciturno, inteligente y aplicado de Slytherin, y uno de los mejores amigos de Malfoy.

—Granger —inclinó su cabeza como saludo.

—Señor Nott, pase siéntense, ¿quiere algo de tomar mientras esperamos a los demás?

—¿Los demás? —la miró extrañado—. Pensé que sólo seríamos tú y yo, eres mi funcionaria a cargo.

Antes de que la castaña contestara algo la puerta se abrió bruscamente golpeando la pared y una pelinegra entró.

* * *

[i] The Ledbury es un restaurante en Notting Hill y es considerado uno de los 50 mejores restaurantes del mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble JK Rowling, la trama si me pertenece.

 _ **El dolor te hará más fuerte, la felicidad te hará dichoso, del error aprenderás y corregirás lo que te daña, de las alegrías renacerás y serás la mejor versión de ti, no sé si estoy en lo correcto o me equivoco pero es la ley que rige mi existencia y por los momentos lo que me permite existir.**_

Harry y Ron solían decir que Parkinson tenía cara de perro, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, una chica de mediana estatura, con unas curvas de infarto, un pelo largo lacio negro, « _podría ser la modelo de uno de esos anuncios de champú muggle_ », un maquillaje perfecto en una cara de una muñequita perfecta, su nariz tenía forma de botón, sus labios no eran ni gruesos ni delgados poseían un perfecta simetría y aunque era de tez blanca tenía un perfecto bronceado, ¿en serio no podía tener algo malo? ¡Ah! Claro que un cuerpo y cara perfecta van acompañados sin duda de ropa alta costura, Parkinson parecía salida de un revista de moda, la pelinegra usaba un vestido corto con un escote de corazón y abombado de abajo, el vestido era color verde magenta que hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes intensos, ella era una serpiente y para terminar el perfecto conjunto unos tacones punta fina negros, con apertura adelante que mostraba una pedicura perfecta, bueno Parkinson sin duda no parecía perro. « ¿ _Era ella o había usado mucho la palabra perfecta para describir a la ex Slytherin?»._

—Granger, si ya terminaste de evaluarme considero que empecemos esto, tengo mejores cosas que hacer —se sentó como una chica de alta alcurnia debe hacerlo.

Hasta ese momento Pansy no se había fijado en que Nott se encontraba sentado a su lado, sólo había visto lo desagradable de esa oficina, Granger necesitaba un diseñador urgente.

Pansy al oír un carraspeo giró al lado y ahí en una silla estaba Theo, su Theo que no miraba hace más de dos años, iba a decir algo hasta que escucharon unos gritos afuera de la oficina.

La castaña fue la primera en reaccionar, sacó su varita y salió corriendo para ver qué pasaba, Theo y Pansy la siguieron. Cuando abrieron la puerta encontraron un escena muy curiosa las hermanas Greengrass se acababan de reunir después de dos años y se abrazaban y gritaban emocionadas, una voz sacó a todos de la escena.

—Maldición, Daphne, Astoria parecen unas malditas Hufflepuffs, compórtense…

No pudo agregar más porque Pansy había salido corriendo a abrazarlo, Blaise Zabini se quedó sin reaccionar por un momento hasta que le devolvió el abrazo.

—Theo —la menor de las hermanas miró con anhelo esos ojos azules que hace tiempo no miraba, pero era una serpiente y sus sentimientos nunca debían ser demostrados, así que aún con las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo en su encuentro se limitó a inclinar su cabeza en forma de saludo.

—Daphne, Astoria, Zabini —este último lo dijo con una voz más rasposa y grave.

Zabini que no salía del shock de tener en sus brazos después de tanto tiempo a Pansy, su Pansy... al escuchar esa voz que conocía también soltó a la pelinegra y miro a los ojos a Nott, y sonrió de lado. —Nott.

La castaña que aún estaba que no salía de su asombro por semejante escena, Merlín, ver sentimientos en serpientes que nunca los demostraban fue distinto a lo que conocía de ellos pero como dice el dicho nunca juzgues un libro por su portada.

—Entiendo que el reencontrarse los tomó por sorpresa, pero todo tiene una razón de ser, así que pasemos a mi oficina para que les explique mejor.

Todos los ex Slytherin giraron a ver a la castaña y con cierta resistencia sólo atinaron a asentir.

Y así cinco serpientes en la oficina de una leona esperaban que le explicara cómo era posible que estuvieran ahí juntos en el ministerio cuando les habían prohibido verse hace más de dos años.

La castaña iba empezar a hablar cuando abrieron la puerta de su oficina, y en el marco se encontraba un rubio con el labio partido, un ojo que prometía ser morado, el pelo desordenado y su ropa toda desaliñada junto con un auror que lo tenía sujeto del brazo con más fuerza de la que se necesitaba a su parecer, a este paso nunca iba a poder hablar.

~~o~~

Draco no era una persona madrugadora, para ser realistas muchas veces se había perdido el desayuno en Hogwarts por lo mismo. Sus mañanas no eran buenas y se levantaba de mal humor y hoy no sería la excepción sabía que tenía la reunión con Granger y eso lo mantenía con un humor de perros, pero aun así iba a llegar puntual. Él era un Malfoy y había sido educado por Narcissa, y ella jamás dejaría que llegara tarde a un evento, pero con lo que no contaba esa mañana era que precisamente al entrar al ministerio se iba a encontrar con el pobretón de Weasley, y que la comadreja decidiría empezar a insultarlo porque al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con el proyecto de su novia...

Recurrió a todo su autocontrol para no mandarlo al demonio, él las tenía de perder claro, era un ex mortífago, pero así no pensaba Weasley, y lo más estúpido que podía hacer la maldita zanahoria era mencionarle a sus padres, en específico a Lucius, y peor compararlo con él, y bueno Weasley no era destacado por su inteligencia así que lo obvio fue que todo se fuera al carajo.

Él era un héroe de guerra, premiado con la orden de primera clase de Merlín, y novio de la chica más inteligente de su generación. Perdió sus estribos con la maldita serpiente de Malfoy, claro que iba a reaccionar así cuando lo viera, tenía enojo acumulado, confusión e ira y el blondo fue su desencadenante de semanas de frustración.

Específicamente desde que su novia llegara con la noticia de que tenía un proyecto para redimir a los malditos racistas que la quisieron matar, esos mismos que casi habían matado a su hermano pero gracias a Morgana que no lo lograron, no fue igual con Ojo Loco o peor con Ted Tonks que lo torturaron hasta matarlo. Nymphadora sufría aún la pérdida de su padre y más porque nunca conoció a su nieto, si no fuera por Lupin la aurora no se habría recuperado.

Y así esperaba Hermione que él estuviera feliz con su decisión, tuvieron una gran discusión por ello, tanto que la castaña le había pedido un tiempo para "ordenar sus ideas" que tan ridículo era eso, ¿y qué se supone que se hace en un tiempo? Pues resultaba ser que no hablarse aun cuando estuvieran en la misma habitación, los almuerzos de los domingos en la Madriguera eran muy tensos, y a las últimas reuniones Hermione alegó que no podría asistir por que "tenía" que trabajar, ¡sí claro! Era que ya no lo quería ver, sí era cierto que él no se lo facilitaba y a veces le lanzaba comentarios mordaces a ella o le hacía mala cara, pero no podía evitarlo por más que lo quisiera estaba muy molesto.

Lo había echado de su apartamento por Circe, hace más de un año que vivían juntos y ella lo había echado como un perro dando de excusa el condenado tiempo, porque era mejor no verse, ya tenían tres meses en su "tiempo"…

Él era un hombre por Merlín y tenía necesidades que necesitaba satisfacer, claro que no sabía si en ese tiempo podían ver a otras personas, no le quiso preguntar a la castaña porque pensó que empeoraría las cosas, pero realmente estaba frustrado y la verdad no es como que quisiera estar con otras personas a pesar de sus necesidades, él necesitaba a su Hermione, ella era el amor de su vida, y desde ese beso en la guerra habían mantenido una relación y ya casi cumplirían tres años, claro que su relación no era perfecta tenían altos y bajos como todas. Ella era demasiado orgullosa y él muy terco, pero no se podía imaginar con nadie más, era su futura esposa y la madre de sus futuros hijos, su todo.

Y con esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban todos los días iba entrando al ministerio, justo cuando vio al causante de sus desgracias, el maldito Hurón, caminando como el dueño del mundo, lo odiaba, de verdad que sí y más si le mencionaba a su castaña, así que su temperamento Weasley surgió y todo explotó.

* * *

Bien primero gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia, ¡yey!

Gracias a la mejor beta de todas **Doristarazona.**

Vieron ni Fred ni los Lupin murieron aquí, no tuve corazón para quitarlos.

Es un capitulo corto lo sé, pero el domingo prometo subir otro, mientras cuéntenme que les pareció el capítulo y tal vez me motive a subir antes el capítulo.

Un abrazo Dralu


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble JK Rowling, la trama si me pertenece.

 _ **Dulce ser que se cierra bajo un velo de nostalgia, ofuscada tras una máscara de sonrisas y alegrías.**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _Primer error..._**

—Tú, maldito Hurón, ¿qué crees que haces aquí?, deberías estar en Azkaban con todos los de tu calaña, deberías haber sido condenado al beso como el asesino de tu padre.

—Weasley resulta que yo no te tengo que dar ninguna explicación de lo que hago o no con mi vida, así que apártate que tengo cosas más importantes que hacerte mi obra de caridad del día.

El pelirrojo se puso muy rojo **,** casi tanto como su pelo, el blondo sólo sonrió con superioridad molestar a la comadreja era muy fácil.

 ** _Segundo error…_**

—Mira albino de mierda, ¿Por qué no regresas por donde entraste y te desapareces del mundo? Nadie extrañaría a un asesino, es más creo que sería fiesta Nacional, bueno nunca como el día en que la rata de Lucius murió ese fue un muy buen día.

Malfoy empezaba hartarse de ese pobretón, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia trató de pasar de largo al pelirrojo pero este no se lo permitió, mucha gente empezó a juntarse alrededor de ellos.

 ** _Tercer error…._**

—Sabes Weasley, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu novia que hago aquí?, ella te aclararía que tiene una cita conmigo, a solicitud de ella claro.

Ron cerró sus manos en puño lastimándose en el proceso por la fuerza que ejercía.

—Escucha bien Malfoy, nunca quiero volver escuchar de tu boca sucia de asesino que hables de ella, es demasiado para ti me oyes. Aún no entiendo porque quiere ayudar a los de tu calaña.

—Qué raro un Weasley sin entender.

Ron fingió no escuchar ese comentario.

—Ah no, espera, sí entiendo, lástima es el único sentimiento que pueden causar los asesinos como tú y tu padre.

— ¡Oh! Eso explica porque _Hermione_ —saboreó cada letra del nombre de la castaña — sale contigo comadreja, lástima.

Varias risas sonaron alrededor.

—Y si ya terminaste de comportarte como un crío ya voy tarde, para ver a Hermione —su reloj apuntaba las ocho y cinco, genial ya iba cinco minutos tarde, maldita comadreja, paso al lado de Weasley y este lo detuvo del brazo y le susurró de la forma más venenosa que pudo.

 ** _El peor error de todos…_**

—Malfoy eres igual que tu padre, una maldita rata, un asesino, la escoria del mundo mágico, y el día que mueras, será magnifico, aunque para ser realistas a quien le importaría la muerte de una basura como tú.

No sintió en qué momento se soltó de la comadreja y le atinó un golpe en la cara con toda la fuerza posible rompiéndole la boca, ni en qué momento Weasley se lanzó contra él llevándolo al suelo y en cuestión de segundos todo era un caos.

Y así los encontró el Héroe del mundo mágico… Malfoy y su amigo rodando en el piso, golpeándose con toda la ira que tenían contenida, y la gente a su alrededor gritando.

—Dale duro Ron, golpea a ese asesino.

—Yo voy por Malfoy tiene buen gancho.

Y entre una marea de golpes, patadas, rasguños ambos fueron separados por un movimiento de varita. —Ebulio —por lo que en segundos ambos se encontraban dentro de una burbuja gigante flotando.

—Ron, Malfoy compórtense este no es un maldito circo.

Y Malfoy observó con hastío a quien los separó, ahí en el ministerio con su traje de auror estaba Harry _Cara Rajada_ Potter.

Harry era de una estatura media, ya no era tan flacucho como antaño, de hecho había sacado cuerpo por entrenar como auror, ahora su figura era la de un hombre atlético, su cabello alborotado y negro estaba un poco más largo de cómo lo solía usar en Hogwarts, siempre andaba con sus lentes redondos que le daban un aire de inocencia, pero todas sus facciones ya eran de un hombre, un rostro cuadrado con la mandíbula fuertemente marcada, una nariz fina y unos ojos verdes iguales a los de su madre, y claro su cicatriz en forma de rayo que lo distinguía como el salvador del mundo.

—Por Merlín, Potter al rescate, ¿no te cansas de ser el salvador de todos? —dijo con sorna el rubio.

—No lo sé Malfoy, ¿tú no te cansas de ser un cretino? —el blondo lo miro con odio.

—Harry, el empezó, habló de Hermione —se quejó el pelirrojo.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos. —Ron cuántos años tienes ¿cinco? Eres un auror por Merlín compórtate al nivel. Ambos compórtense, ya no están en Hogwarts.

—¿Saben? Por muy a gusto que me encuentre flotando en el aire y teniendo una charla con el dúo de tarados, tengo cosas que hacer y por culpa de la comadreja ya voy diez minutos tarde.

—Hunter, Jenkins, ¿podrían ser tan amables de escoltar a cada uno de los caballeros? Lleven a Malfoy a la oficina de Hermione Granger y a Ron a mi oficina.

—Potter quizás Weasley necesita niñera pero yo no, puedo llegar solo.

El pelinegro lo ignoró. —Y por favor llenen un reporte de cada uno con lo sucedido.

—Harry, me amonestarás ¿es en serio? Soy tu amigo, además yo no hice nada que no mereciera.

Hunter se colocó a lado del blondo y Jenkins con el pelirrojo.

—Finito— recitó el pelinegro.

Ambos cayeron al piso y soltaron un quejido de dolor, al momento los aurores los estaban levantando y llevando a donde el héroe del mundo mágico les había indicado.

~~o~~

Malfoy creía que su mañana no podría ser más sorprendente pero se equivocó, al llegar a la oficina de la leona se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

La primera en reaccionar por semejante imagen fue Daphne, como expulsada por un resorte se paró a abrazar al ex príncipe de Slytherin.

—Draco por Merlín, ¿qué te pasó? No te miro por más de dos años y cuando lo hago llegas en semejantes fachas —soltó la pelinegra.

—Pans, también me alegra verte —soltó con ironía.

—Dragón te ves bien —soltó Zabini con sorna, el blondo ignoró la risa de Nott y la de la menor de las Greengrass, solo rodó los ojos, sus amigos no cambiaban eran igual de idiotas que antes.

Draco se percató de los brazos que rodeaban su cintura, ahí estaba Daphne tan hermosa como la recordaba, solo que ya no era un niña como la última vez que la vio, ya era una mujer. Daphne era tan blanca como la nieve, tenía una figura fina y esbelta, una cintura estrecha y piernas largas con las que cualquier hombre soñaría, su pelo largo rubio caía con unos bucles perfectos, su cara estaba maquillada con colores naturales menos sus labios que estaban pintados con un rojo intenso, pero lo que vislumbraba al blondo eran esos ojos azules tormenta en donde se asomaban unas lágrimas.

Mientras ella lo sujetaba más fuerte sintió el confort que hace tiempo no experimentaba, se sintió envuelto en una marea de recuerdos en donde ellos se cuidaban mutuamente, ella había sido su roca en sus momentos más oscuros.

El blondo de una forma delicada como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara levantó con su mano la barbilla de la mayor de las Greengrass, la miró intensamente y no necesitó de palabras, ellos se conocían demasiado bien para necesitarlas, la rubia se fue alejando de Draco, se irguió como si no hubiera pasado nada y sonrió mostrando una dentadura perfecta.

—Draco, me alegra volverte a ver.

—A mí también Daph —el blondo le sonrió de manera dulce y sincera.

Tan ensimismados estaban en ellos, que no se dieron cuenta como una castaña con los ojos abiertos no lograba asimilar lo que miraba, Malfoy sonrió de una manera que nunca había visto, sabía que ellos eran amigos pero no pensó ver tantas emociones por parte de las serpientes, y no solo eso, los ojos del blondo observaron a la mayor de las Greengrass con un sentimiento que no logró determinar pero la intrigaba, nunca supo que ellos tuvieran una relación en Hogwarts, de hecho pensaba que Parkinson había sido su novia, bueno con ella fue al baile del torneo de los tres magos, aunque la verdad sea dicha la última vez que vio a Malfoy fue en los juicios de su familia y no sabía que había pasado previo a eso, claro además del día de la guerra en Hogwarts o cuando la loca de Bellatrix la torturó en la casa del rubio, a excepción de esas veces no se habían visto en otras situaciones, no supo nada de él cuándo la guerra estalló, solo que Voldemort se instaló en la mansión Malfoy, luego de los juicios tampoco se hablaba de él, ni una noticia en el profeta, es como si el rubio se hubiera desaparecido. Se dio cuenta que no sabía nada de la vida de Malfoy, y eso la inquietó y no supo por qué.

Pero lo que no la sacaba del asombro era lo cambiado que estaba, en definitiva Malfoy ya no era el mismo crío que los molestaba en el colegio, estaba más alto, decir que alcanzaba un metro ochenta era quedarse corto, ya no usaba el pelo engominado ahora lo llevaba natural y estaba más largo y despeinado por lo que le daba un aire de rebelde, tenía una barba de unos días que era más oscura que su color de pelo, sus facciones eran finas y aristócratas pero a la vez muy masculinas, su nariz era afilada y tenía pómulos que sobresalían, sus labios eran delgados y finos, el blondo no era flaco, pero tampoco tan musculoso tenía el cuerpo perfecto a su opinión, estaba usando un traje gris, unos zapatos finos negros y una camisa blanca, a pesar de verse desaliñado, parecía modelo de Calvin Klein, la castaña tan abstraída estaba en el rubio que no se dio cuenta en qué momento se giró a verla, solo fue consciente de la mirada intensa de esos ojos grises azulados, casi plata.

Malfoy le sonrió con superioridad y ella como una colegiala solo se sonrojó, odiaba sus mejillas, decidió ignorar la sonrisa del blondo y enfocarse en el auror Hunter que llevaba quién sabe cuánto tiempo hablándole.

Después que Daphne se alejara un poco, volvió su vista a sus amigos ahí estaba Blaise sonriéndole con malicia y guiñándole un ojo, solo le dio un asentimiento de vuelta en forma de saludo, Tori y Pansy le sonrieron, estaban tan hermosas como las recordaba, Nott lo observó con intensidad, habían muchas cosas que decirse pero no era el momento, y sintió como alguien lo observaba, volteó su cara y se encontró con la castaña, ella estaba tan absorta viéndolo, que no se dio cuenta que la miraba, la leona no había cambiado mucho a decir verdad, claro ya no era una niña, pero no se podía comparar con sus amigas, la leona era bonita pero no despampanante, Granger se dio cuenta de su mirada, canela y gris chocaron.

Le divirtió como Granger abrió los ojos al verse descubierta, así que le sonrió de lado y levanto su ceja como diciéndole te descubrí, la castaña se sonrojó y quitó la mirada de sus ojos y se dirigió al auror que ya tenía un buen rato hablando de quien sabe qué cosa.

—Señorita Granger, este es el reporte que el señor Potter pidió que se llenara —el auror le acercó el pergamino a la castaña y esta lo empezó a leer con gran rapidez.

Las serpientes se percataron del cambio de colores de la castaña, su cara se volvió roja y sus facciones se endurecieron y los ojos canelas se vieron como lava hirviendo, se levantó del escritorio y con la espalda erguida giró para ver al auror.

—¿Dónde se encuentra el señor Weasley?

El auror dudó antes de contestar, pero consideró que era mejor no enojar a la leona, el blondo se encontraba divertido con la situación.

—El señor Weasley fue escoltado por Jenkins a la oficina del señor Potter.

—Bien, eso sería todo señor Hunter, yo me encargo desde aquí.

El auror salió casi corriendo de esa oficina, sabía de la fama de la castaña enojada por lo que era mejor no estar ahí cuando explotara, compadecía a Ron.

Hermione no lo podía creer, Ron era un idiota, el reporte registraba toda la conversación previa a la pelea, si ella hubiera sido Malfoy también lo hubiera golpeado, se pasó de la raya y se alegraba que Harry lo amonestara aunque a su parecer un hechizo de moco murciélago de Ginny era un mejor castigo. Sabía que Ron estaba enojado con ella, pero ella también lo estaba, era por eso que estaban dándose un tiempo, aún no lo perdonaba por lo que le dijo el día de la pelea, cuando le contó sobre su proyecto, y después de este comportamiento de cavernícola creía que le costaría aún más perdonarlo. Ron había madurado después de la guerra ya no era ese niño inseguro de antes que se sentía intimidado por la sombra de su mejor amigo y hermanos, pero habían veces como esta que se comportaba como el Ron del colegio, y ella ya no podía liar con ese Ron, cada vez le costaba más.

Inhaló y Exhaló, volvió su mirada a las serpientes en su oficina, si alguien le hubiera dicho que llegaría a eso, probablemente hubiera pedido que internaran en San Mungo a la persona capaz de decir tal desfachatez.

—Vuelvo en un momento —la castaña salió de esa oficina con una misión, descuartizar a un pelirrojo.

Tras que la leona dejara la oficina, seis serpientes quedaron solas, se voltearon a ver entre ellas y solo atinaron a reírse.-

—Por Salazar, ¿vieron la cara de Granger? Creo que hoy habrá comadreja ahumada —dijo la pelinegra.

—Asumo que… ese ojo es… resultado de un encuentro… con el pobretón de Weasley —preguntó Zabini entrecortadamente apenas pudiendo respirar por la risa.

El rubio solo lo miro con hastío, aunque una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. —Asumes bien, parece que hay problemas en el paraíso, y Weasley no está de acuerdo con lo que sea que es el plan de Granger con nosotros.

—Sobre eso, el estúpido del encargado de mi caso solo me dijo que es un programa de rehabilitación, ¿saben algo más? —pregunto la pelinegra.

—¿Qué piensas? —todos voltearon a ver a la menor de la Greengrass mientras esta observaba a Theo.

Este solo la miró por unos segundos y redirigió su mirada a los demás. —¿No les parece curioso que estemos todos aquí? Según entiendo ahora Granger es la encargada de nuestros casos en este proyecto. ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué ahora?, todos estamos por terminar la condena, tres años y "libertad", y ahora resulta que hay que hacer horas sociales, no sé ustedes pero a mi parece que hay más.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento asimilando las palabras de Nott, él de todos siempre fue el que analizaba y estudiaba las situaciones y a las personas, y nunca se equivocaba con sus conclusiones.

—Saben, creo que es solo Granger queriendo jodernos nada más que eso —Draco seguía molesto por la pelea con Weasley que a su parecer todo era culpa de la castaña.

—Puede que Nott tenga un punto —razonó la mayor de las Greengrass, ella también pensaba que había una razón para que Granger decidiera hacer este proyecto, por lo que recordaba de Hogwarts la castaña no actuaba por actuar, siempre había una razón.

—Con razón o sin ella, estamos todos juntos otra vez y eso es lo importante, así que quiten esa cara de Crabbe cuando le decían que se perdió una comida, y díganme que han estado haciendo, ¿portándose mal? — la pelinegra sonrió de forma que solo las serpientes lo hacían.

Antes de que alguien contestara, una castaña malhumorada entraba refunfuñando por lo bajo, escucharon algo como maldito Ron, por mí se puede meter el tiempo por donde le quepa….

Un carraspeo de Blaise hizo volver a la leona a la realidad y se dio cuenta que seis serpientes la miraban con ojos de asombro y burla, más que todo esto último, la situación con Ron no fue bien y ahora recordaba que tenía que lidiar con los ex slytherin, este día sería demasiado largo.

~~o~~

Aún se encontraba en la oficina de Harry esperando que regresara su amigo después que su secretaria lo buscara quien sabe por qué razón, el moreno ya lo había sermoneado sobre como él era un ejemplo al ser un auror, y por ende tenía que actuar como tal y eso significaba que no podía andar agarrándose a golpes con quien mencionara a la castaña, él se trató de defender alegando que el rubio había dado el primer golpe pero Harry solo le contestó que él lo había insultado, y también le recordó el hecho de que Hermione se podía defender sola y que no necesitaba que nadie peleara sus batallas, ya sabía todo eso así que solo ignoró a su amigo.

Escuchó como una puerta se abría y pensó que era el pelinegro que regresaba pero no, ahí se encontraba su castaña viéndose hermosa como siempre, estaba usando una falda de tubo negra, con una camisa blanca y zapatos negros altos, su pelo estaba amarrado con un moño alto con varios mechones sueltos, le picaban las manos para tomarlos entre sus dedos y colocárselos detrás de su oreja, no llevaba maquillaje, ella nunca usaba, no lo necesita su cara era perfecta.

Hermione se sintió un poco incómoda por la mirada de Ron, se la estaba comiendo viva, carraspeó y recordó porque estaba ahí.

—Ronald me puedes explicar lo que pasó con Malfoy.

Ron volvió a la realidad tras oír su nombre completo, que ella lo llamara así nunca era algo bueno.

—¿En serio Herms? No hablamos hace semanas y lo primero que me preguntas es por el hurón —él ya estaba irritado y que Hermione viniera molesta por la pelea con Malfoy lo enojaba demasiado, como siempre el rubio era el culpable de sus problemas.

—Ron, no puedes ir por ahí peleando con la gente porque no estás de acuerdo con mis decisiones. Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con el proyecto así que deja de culparlo.

Sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero aceptarle a Ron que Malfoy era una gran parte de la razón por la que inició el proyecto no era buena idea.

—¿Sabes? Pensé que lo del tiempo significaba que no teníamos que hablarnos, ¿o solo es cuando te conviene y no quieres hablar sobre nosotros? —sabía que no estaba mejorando la situación pero ella defendiendo al hurón no ayudaba.

La leona lo miró con asombro, no podía estar diciendo eso. Merlín Ron la sacaba de sus casillas. —Tienes razón no tenemos hablar, pero no estoy aquí como Hermione simplemente, si no como Hermione Granger directora del departamento de Cooperación Mágica y encargada del Proyecto de Rehabilitación de Ex Mortífagos, y tú te estas metiendo con mi proyecto y no lo permitiré. Señor Weasley le pediré que se mantenga alejado de todo lo que involucre el proyecto.

Ron iba a decir algo pero la castaña no lo dejo. —Y si vuelve interferir de alguna manera me veré en la obligación de exigir una suspensión a su persona por un comportamiento inadecuado.

En ese momento Harry Potter iba entrando a su oficina y solo alcanzó a escuchar lo último que dijo su amiga, eso solo significaba que Ron la había cagado y posiblemente había dicho algo que enojó a la castaña, su amigo a veces lo asombraba.

La leona se dirigió a la puerta. —Harry —saludó al pelinegro y se fue azotando la puerta.

Harry solo miró a su amigo, sabía que estaba enojado pero también triste. Que él y Hermione no estuvieran juntos de verdad le afectaba, pero él prefería no meterse, ambos eran sus hermanos y en los problemas del amor era mejor ser un espectador.

Tomó aire, sabía que le esperaba una mañana de gritos, más ahora que iba empeorar la situación de su amigo al decirle que tenía que pasar el sábado cumpliendo su castigo entrenando a los aurores de primer año, necesitaría una poción al final del día, su cabeza no iba aguantar tanto.

~~o~~

Daphne había visto más temprano como la castaña miraba a su Draco, y no le gustó para nada. Si bien la relación con el blondo la confundía, de algo estaba segura no dejaría que nadie lo alejara de ella, cruzando la pierna de forma elegante la mayor de las Greengrass observó a la castaña. —Bien Granger, no tenemos toda la mañana ¿qué hacemos aquí?

~~o~~

* * *

Hola a todas la maravillosas personitas que leen mi historia les comento que los primeros tres capítulos han sido reeditados para corregir algunos errores ortográficos, Gracias a **Doristarazona** , la mejor beta que existe.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, fue más largo que los anteriores espero que los demás sean igual de largos. Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia y ojala se animen a dejarme un review diciéndome si les gusto o no, si odian a Ron o no, lo que quieran.

Un abrazo


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble JK Rowling, la trama si me pertenece.

 _ **Te vi sin ver, te oí sin escuchar, te sentí sin padecer por tu alma, te amé sin la promesa del mañana, te jure amor eterno por solo una mirada, te encontré pero ya te había perdido, me invente una historia feliz sin tener un final.**_

Mientras recogía su ropa del suelo miraba de soslayo al chico que se encontraba en la cama, el sanador sex **y** como solía llamarlo, tuvieron una buena noche de sexo –una muy buena de hecho-. Sabía que no volvería estar con él, nunca repetía o esa era su regla. Ella misma se había prohibido involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien, jugaba con ellos un tiempo y eso era todo. Amaba a Harry y eso nunca lo puso en duda, ni cuando el pelinegro le pidió que se separaran para estar seguros de sus sentimientos, sabía lo que sentía por él y un tiempo no lo cambiaría.

Saliendo del hotel donde había pasado la noche buscó un callejón cercano para desaparecerse, tenía práctica de quidditch. —Maldición— ya llegaba una hora tarde.

~~o~~

Ignorando el tono autoritario y la mirada fulminante de la mayor de las Greengrass _«¿Quién se creía esa serpiente?»_ la castaña decidió comenzar por fin la reunión, esperaba de verdad ya no tener más interrupciones.

—Señor Malfoy— este la miro directamente a los ojos, la leona optó por evitar la mirada del rubio, no sabía por qué pero la incomodaba.

—Debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos más temprano, tendré que amonestarlo por su comportamiento. Dado que esta sanción debe ser dada por el encargado de su caso, y correspondiendo al hecho de que a partir de hoy se da comienzo al proyecto, está en mis manos aplicarla ya que ahora soy la responsable.

—Déjame entender Granger, ahora somos tu responsabilidad si somos malos niños.

—Si señor Zabini, ahora YO soy la responsable de ustedes, ¿algún inconveniente? —la mirada que le lanzó la castaña de _"rétame a ver qué tal te va"_ , hizo que el ex Slytherin solo negara con la cabeza.

Nott soltó una risa corta. —Bien leona sabes tratar a las serpientes —Zabini lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Cuál es mi castigo Granger?— el blondo la miró intensamente, por algún motivo a la castaña le incomodaba su mirada. En el colegio solía hostigarla hasta llegar a hartarla y luego ella lo mandaba al demonio o lo golpeaba -frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo- pero esa era su dinámica, así que el que ahora se pusiera nerviosa con su presencia era algo nuevo y el sacaría provecho de eso, era una serpiente al fin y al cabo.

Por otro lado ella sabía que Malfoy la está molestando a propósito, intentando ponerla nerviosa, cosa que lograba pero era una leona, no se dejaría amedrentar, así que le devolvió la mirada con altanería. _«No caeré en tus juegos Malfoy»_.

—Se incrementarán cinco horas a su trabajo social, verán… —Dejó de mirar al rubio y se dirigió al resto de las serpientes. —Cada vez que cometan algún tipo de falta su castigo será un incremento de horas, la cantidad dependerá del tipo de falta que realicen.

—¿Qué se considerará como falta?— preguntó la menor de las Greengrass, estaba segura que no quería aumentar sus horas de trabajo.

—Pues bien, faltar el respeto a los encargados de sus casos, ya sea con acciones o palabras —miró fijo al rubio, que solo fingió no darse cuenta que se dirigía a él, él sabía a qué palabra se refería, a parte de sus pensamientos ya no la usaba, o por lo menos no en público, no era idiota.

—También se les amonestará si ocasionan o se ven involucrados en peleas —el rubio solo rodó los ojos ante esto —Faltar un día o llegar tarde a las actividades programadas para cumplir sus horas también será sancionado al igual que no obedecer las indicaciones dadas por las personas que trabajen con ustedes.

—¿Respirar también es sancionado Granger? —soltó con sorna la Greengrass mayor.

—No, pero si lo es faltar el respeto a sus encargados —la castaña le sonrió con superioridad, la rubia la fulminó con la mirada.

—Bien Granger, ya nos explicaste cuándo nos castigaran y cómo, ahora explícanos ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? y ¿por qué? —Nott quería saber por qué la castaña realizaba el proyecto y como serpiente que era -una muy curiosa- conseguiría una respuesta.

—Este programa fue diseñado para que los participantes se reintegren a la sociedad de la manera más correcta, y que durante el proceso puedan asistir y ayudar a la sociedad muggle y mágica de la manera en que convenga el ministerio.

El blondo soltó una carcajada llena de sarcasmo. —En otras palabras un programa para que nos tengan aún más controlados de lo que ya lo hacen, brillante ciertamente, de verdad Granger tu vida es tan patética que has llegado a esto, campaña salvemos a los malos.

Malfoy la estaba cansando, no se arrepentiría de romperle la nariz de nuevo -sonrió al imaginarlo-, la voz de Nott la hizo volver a concentrase y que dejara de pensar en cómo disfrutaría golpear a Malfoy.

—Según palabras de mi encargado, la idea de este maravilloso plan fue tuya Granger, quisiera saber ¿por qué la heroína de guerra quiere ayudar a reintegrarse a unos mortífagos? — le sacaría la respuesta que quería a la castaña.

—Con todo respeto señor Nott, no le interesa —la castaña se estaba cansando de las serpientes.

—Nott ¿qué quieres saber? Es Granger la perfecta de la que hablamos, la princesa de Gryffindor, ella cree que puede salvar al mundo, que todos somos igual de inútiles que sus amigos, que solos no pueden hacer nada —estaba harto de estar en esa oficina, y como serpiente que era, iba a soltar todo el veneno en contra de la persona que lo obligaba estar ahí.

La castaña abría y cerraba su boca, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para mandar al rubio al demonio, pero recordó que ella era jefa del departamento de Cooperación Mágica y no iba a perder los estribos por un maldito niñato, había mejores maneras de cerrarle la boca.

—Señor Malfoy, veo que ya le agradó la idea de las horas sociales, yo no tengo ningún problema en ayudarlo con eso, así que, ¿le parece una hora más?, por la manera de dirigirse a su encargada. —el blondo iba a protestar pero la castaña lo cortó antes—. Claro que está de acuerdo, y si no, le podemos agregar más horas hasta que esté de acuerdo ¿no, señor Malfoy?

El rubio solo la fulminó con la mirada, y decidió callarse antes de que la leona le agregara más horas _«bien Granger, ganas esta vez»_.

Zabini decidió terminar con la pelea de miradas de la leona y la serpiente. —Granger nos conocemos desde que tenemos 11 años, te damos permiso de tutearnos, eso de señor no va conmigo— le guiñó el ojo.

—Gracias Señor Zabini, pero lo prefiero así.

—¿Cuándo se supone que cumpliremos las horas? —la pelinegra se estaba cansando, estaban prolongando la reunión y no llegaban a nada.

La leona optó por ignorar a Malfoy y continuar con la explicación. —Las 800 horas serán realizadas en 5 meses, lo que significa que deberán trabajar 160 horas al mes, 8 horas diarias —las serpientes iban a protestar pero la castaña no los dejó.

—Sé que algunos de ustedes trabajan y no lo dejaran de hacer, estarán en un área asignada por el Ministerio durante la semana, y los fines de semana serán libres de hacer con su tiempo lo que gusten.

—Granger, estás errada, soy abogado y mis casos se trabajan con el Wizengamot durante horas hábiles, y éstas no se aplican a los fines de semana.

—Lo sé y lo comprendo señor Nott, por lo que usted realizará sus horas por las tardes y fines de semana, por las mañanas podrá laborar libremente —esta vez nadie protestó.

—Bien, por último… —la castaña le dio a Malfoy, Parkinson y a las hermanas Greengrass un pergamino.

—Lo que tienen en sus manos es un permiso autorizado por el Ministro para visitar a sus padres, sé que están en confinamiento como parte de su condena, pero por dos horas en la semana podrán visitarlos, se les entregará un traslador que los llevará y los regresará en el tiempo pactado, y un auror los acompañará durante toda la visita. A partir de la próxima semana pueden dar comienzo a las visitas.

—Y antes que se me olvide, el ministerio permitió que haya comunicación entre los participantes del proyecto, es decir que nadie los sancionará si deciden reunirse. Sus horas sociales comenzarán el dos de enero por lo que tienen dos meses para dejar todo organizado, en el caso del señor Malfoy y las señoritas Greengrass y Parkinson, les pido que le digan a mi secretaria la señora Smith si harán o no la visita, en caso de hacerla indíquenle cuándo la harán y ella les entregará el traslador.

—Eso sería todo se pueden retirar y los espero el 29 de noviembre para asignarles el programa de su primera actividad —la castaña ya quería terminar la reunión.

Todos los ex Slytherin quedaron en shock tras oír las palabras de la castaña, era mucho por asimilar, el primero en levantarse fue el rubio y sin decir nada salió de la oficina de la castaña, seguido del resto de las serpientes.

Seis serpientes afuera de la oficina de una leona solo se miraban sin saber que decir la primera en hablar fue la pelinegra.

—Bien, no sé qué pasó en esa oficina pero ahora resulta que podemos vernos y hablarnos, así que hablen.

—¿Qué tal si nos vemos en la noche? Hagamos una reunión a lo Slytherin – comentó la mayor de las Greengrass, eso siempre significaba alcohol y nadie tenía oposición a eso.

—Dragón, ¿en tu casa? —preguntó la pelinegra.

—Claro —el rubio no estaba poniendo atención a sus amigos, de hecho la mente la tenía en cierta castaña. Todavía no podía entender que acaba de pasar, solo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al escritorio de la señora Smith, de algo estaba seguro, iba a reunirse con su madre.

—Tori vámonos, chicos hasta la noche –las hermanas Greengrass también tenían mucho que pensar, lo primero era si decidirían ver o no a sus padres.

Y quedaron tres serpientes que tenían mucha historia atrás, el castaño inclinó su cabeza y sin decir nada se fue.

—Creo que iré donde la secretaria de Granger, sé que será raro ver a mi madre otra vez pero sigue siendo mi madre ¿no? —comentó al aire la pelinegra y observó al hombre que tenía enfrente. Ya no era ese niño inmaduro que conoció en Hogwarts, ese que disfrutaba de hacer bromas pesadas a quien fuera, el que le encantaba salir con mujeres, Blaise tenía fama de conquistador, de rompecorazones, era prácticamente un gigoló muchas conocieron su cama incluyéndola a ella, solo que su historia fue distinta.

El moreno no había cambiado mucho, se notaba que había estado haciendo ejercicio, se marcaban sus músculos a través del traje negro que usaba, su espalda era ancha y fornida, su cabello negro lo usaba corto como siempre, sus facciones eran afiladas, una barbilla prominente y unos ojos negros como dos pozo sin fondo.

—Pans…yo —antes de que el moreno dijera algo la pelinegra lo interrumpió con un gesto de su mano.

—Blaise hay muchas cosas de que hablar pero hoy no, solo quiero irme y descansar y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, ya tendremos tiempo para eso —sin esperar una respuesta la pelinegra dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando solo a Zabini en el pasillo con sus demonios mientras se escuchaba el eco de unos tacones.

~~o~~

Nott se encontraba sentado en un viejo sofá en su mansión, tomando una copa de brandy, había adquirido el vicio de ciertas bebidas muggles, la verdad era que el ingenio de los muggles era algo de alabar.

A diferencia de sus amigos su condena era un poco distinta, sí tenía tres años de sentencia pero a él no le controlaban ni su varita ni su dinero, tenía prohibido ver a sus amistades afines a la causa. Se rio mentalmente, _"afines a la causa"_ , obligados bajo amenaza de muerte sería mejor, no tuvo que ofrecer disculpas a nadie y sus propiedades no fueron tocadas, de hecho le permitieron ir a la universidad mágica y especializarse en Leyes Mágicas. Para él fue más fácil, claro siempre se cuidó de no quedar expuesto al público en sus andanzas de mortífago, y su apellido no era Malfoy, eso ayudaba mucho.

Él estaba seguro de que si el Ministerio estuviera al tanto de todo lo que realizó en nombre de la _"causa",_ ya hubiera recibido el beso del dementor, hizo cosas de las que se arrepiente todos los días o por lo menos trataba de hacerlo, pero todo fue por un fin mayor y aunque entregó su alma por ello, lo volvería hacer, por ella daría su vida y su alma mil veces.

Pero a pesar de que se repitiera como un mantra que era por un bien mayor, su mente y su corazón no le daban descanso y todos los días sin excepción, tenía pesadillas de su tormentoso pasado, a veces sentía que lo estaba viviendo en carne propia otra vez, se despertaba en la madrugada gritando sudando frio, y con espasmos en todo su cuerpo, prefería no cenar porque su estómago no aguantaba y terminaba vomitando. Cada noche podía escuchar el sonido de los gritos de sus víctimas, sentía en sus fosas nasales el olor a muerte y putrefacción, recordaba el dolor que sentía cuando cumplía una misión, ojos pidiendo clemencia y un rayo verde impactando en su pecho y como olvidar el sonido de su alma quebrajándose cada vez que arrebataba una vida.

Así eran todos sus días, sentía que moría poco a poco, y siendo honestos no tenía problemas con eso, él y la muerte eran viejos amigos, y aunque no sabía con qué fin seguía en este mundo, ya se había resignado a solo tratar de lidiar con el dolor. Así que después de que las pociones para dormir sin sueño dejaron de funcionar requirió a pastillas muggles, lo cual a este punto era lo único que lo relajaba aunque no se llevaba a sus demonios.

Si la guerra había hecho estragos en Theodore Nott, y tenía que darle gracias a su padre por ello, el viejo Nott que le abrió las puertas al mismísimo infierno, qué decir del "Loco Nott", así era conocido. Era por eso que Voldemort lo tenía en sus filas, su familia era adinerada pero no como los Malfoy o Parkinson, el servicio que su padre ofrecía a la causa era un poco especial, él era un asesino, el sentía un placer mórbido en matar no sólo a hijos de muggles, sino a todo lo que se le cruzara en el camino, él mataba y torturaba por placer, por vicio. Aún soñaba con el día que mató a su madre ese recuerdo jamás se iría ni con todas las pastillas del mundo.

Así que, si él recibió la marca, el Lord esperaba el mismo servicio de su padre pero se llevó la sorpresa de que él no era igual que su progenitor. Pero el señor tenebroso obtenía lo que quería y no se conformaría con menos, descubrió su punto débil y lo usó para que él se convirtiera en uno de sus más leales sirvientes, lo amenazó con quitarle lo único que era bueno en su mísera vida.

Esa mujer maravillosa que lo cautivó, esa mujer que le permitió ver que hay más en la vida, la que le ayudó a sobrellevar el infierno en el que vivía. La que le enseñó sin darse cuenta que Theodore Nott puede amar y desear, que su alma podrida podía sentir, esa mujer que con solo escuchar su voz su corazón latía desbocado mil veces por minuto, a la que amó y aún ama en silencio, porque nunca se lo pudo decir. No la podía obligar a vivir con un ser tan despreciable como él, al final terminó siendo igual que su padre un asesino, la mascota del lord.

Él se quedaría en la sombras cuidando a la mujer de su vida, a la única que amaría, la que era dueña de su alma, de su corazón de todo su ser, soltó un largo suspiro, se sentía cansado y abatido, trataría de dormir algo antes de verse con sus amigos necesitaba estar bien, tenía que ocultar sus sentimientos como buena serpiente y si dormía tal vez podría soñar con esos ojos verdes y perderse en ellos.

~~o~~

Una chica con mirada triste se encontraba sentada en una banca de un hermoso jardín observando cómo se ocultaba el sol. En sus mejillas rosadas se deslizaban las lágrimas que sus ojos verdes dejaban salir, a pesar del maravilloso jardín donde estaba, su alma se sentía destrozada, su corazón se rompía con los recuerdos del ayer, no pensó que le iba afectar tanto verlo pero así fue, le dolió ver en sus ojos lo atormentado que estaba, sabía que nadie lo podía notar pero ella sí, ella que conocía todo de él, su lado oscuro y frío y dulce que amaba sin miramientos. Estaba enamorada de ese hombre y su dolor hace tiempo era el de ella, y no podía hacer nada para menguar el dolor de su amado, más que estar ahí para el cuando la buscara, sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría.

~~o~~

Holis, me perdí lo sé y lo siento mucho, pero la vida muggle no da tregua a veces, pero volví y en unos días subo el siguiente capítulo, ya está listo no se preocupen. Espero publicar seguido como antes ahora que se me han acomodado un poco las cosas.

Gracias a toda la gente maravillosa que sigue la historia, me alegra saber que les ha gustado y espero saber que les pareció el capítulo.

Y un superhipermega gracias a **Doristarazona** , la mejor beta de todas.

Un gran abrazo.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble JK Rowling, la trama si me pertenece.

 _ **Qué hacer cuando tu corazón se siente oprimido y destrozado, cuando ya te conformaste con solo existir, cuando tu alma grita por benevolencia, porque ya no puede más con el dolor…**_

~~o~~

Hace unas horas que las serpientes se habían ido de su oficina, y llevaba ese mismo tiempo mirando una macha de humedad en la pared, _«_ _Bien Granger vamos bien_ _»._ Por Merlín, sí tan solo pudiera concentrarse en su trabajo. ¿Por qué no podía? Pues sencillo, cierto rubio estaba haciendo estragos en su cabeza, no entendía por qué no se lo podía sacar de su mente, está bien, sí sabía pero quería negarlo, el verlo sonreírle así a Daphne la tenía mortificada, ¡Malfoy no sonreía! Él era un amargado que odiaba al mundo y especialmente a ella, aunque para ser honesta no lo conocía, así que no podría saber si Malfoy sonreía o no a menudo. No es cierto, sí que lo conocía estudiaron juntos por seis años y en todo ese tiempo, él solo fue una arrogante, molesta y estúpida serpiente con todo el colegio, al menos con los que no eran de su casa, pero igual era un cabrón narcisista que solo le importaba que su papi le mandara dinero. _«Herms estás juzgando muy pronto»_ se regañó a ella misma, puede que la guerra lo haya cambiado y es por eso que ahora sonríe, ¡sí eso era! la guerra tuvo un efecto en todos y pues Malfoy no se sería la excepción cierto… ¿cierto? Bien, se rendía, no podía pensar en Malfoy como alguien decente ¿o sí podía? Una voz en su cabeza le contestó que sí podía, si no fuera así jamás hubiera empezado el proyecto, aunque él no era la única razón de esto, era un factor muy influyente cierto pero no era la única razón, esa vocecita que parecía no callarse le recordó que sí era la razón y que no ganaba nada negándolo.

—Maldición —ya se estaba volviendo loca escuchaba voces, y por alguna razón la voz en su cabeza sonaba un poco a Ginny cuando era sarcástica, bien, lo aceptaba, estaba loca, hoy mismo se ingresaría en San Mungo, hablaría con Luna para que le dieran una buena habitación, tener una amiga trabajando ahí tenía que tener algún beneficio.

Dej **ó** caer su cabeza en el escritorio y sus rizos cubrieron su rostro **.** _«Granger ya déjate de estupideces y ponte a trabajar, y en especial deja de pensar en Malfoy, él podía tener sentimientos_ _ **,**_ _punto, que a ti solo te mostrara desagrado, odio y unas incansables ganas de joderte la vida no significa que con los demás sea igual»._ Y con ese último pensamiento volvió a su trabajo le esperaba una tarde larga.

~~o~~

Adentro de la mansión Greengrass se encontraban la mayor de las hermanas, desde la ventana de su habitación podía observar a su hermana menor llorar, estaba así desde que habían salido de la oficina de Granger.

—Ay Tori, ¿Quién te hizo daño? —preguntó al viento.

Después de los juicios donde dictaron la sentencia para ella y su hermana, Tori entró en depresión, trató de averiguar lo que le pasaba pero lo único que conseguía era una principiocreyó que era por sus padres, después del juicio a ellos lo sentenciaron a vivir en confinamiento en una de sus casas por cinco años, tenían prohibido usar magia y ver sus hijas, sus cuentas en Gringotts fueron bloqueadas, y nada más que la cuota mensual que recibía ella y su hermana era lo que miraban de su dinero, pero desechó la idea. Luego pensó que fue por lo que vivieron en la guerra, pero para ser sincera a ellas no les fue tan mal, sus padres no dejaron que recibieran la marca, por lo que no vivieron lo que sus amigos sí, pero con el tiempo supo que había algo más que atormentaba a Astoria.

A ellas no las separaron de inmediato **,** fue hasta después de unpar de meses que las obligaron a vivir en distintos lugares sin derecho a verse, así que durante el tiempo que les permitieron vivir juntas decidió dejar de averiguar lo que le pasaba a Tori y se enfocó en cuidarla. Le tenía que dar de comer si no pasaba días sin tocar bocado, la bañaba, cambiaba, le cepillaba su cabello, parecía más una muñeca que una persona **.** Durante ese tiempo Astoria se limitaba a pasear por la mansión sin decir una palabra mientras lloraba en silencio, pero en las últimas semana antes de que las separaran todo se descontroló.

 _Era ya pasada la medianoche ella estaba recostada en su habitación cuando empezó a escuchar unos gritos y objetos romperse desde la habitación de Astoria. Alarmada salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermana, lo que vio le destrozó el corazón, la habitación estaba destrozada, las cortinas y colchas estaban rotas, había astillas de madera regadas por todo el cuarto de lo que se imaginó que fue la silla del tocador, su hermana se encontraba en suelo temblando mientras se abrazaba a ella misma para calmar los espasmos de su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación, y sus brazos estaban llenos de pequeños cortes, se le acercó cuidadosamente._ _—_ _Tori_ _—._ _La llamó esperando que reaccionara al escuchar su voz, como si se hubiera despertado de un sueño Tori la miró exaltada con los ojos abiertos y la abrazó fuertemente._

— _¿Por qué?, Daph ¿por qué? —la mirada suplicante de su hermana le terminó de romper el corazón. Sin saber que decir le devolvió el abrazo y así la sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que se durmió._

Las siguientes noches fueron igual, Tori comenzaba a gritar y a llorar hasta quedarse sin voz, no sabía que más hacer además de quedarse a cuidarla todas las noches. La abrazaba y le susurraba palabras de consuelo luego solo la arrullaba hasta que se quedara dormida.

Cuando les notificaron que ya no vivirían juntas, ella le rogó al ministerio que no las separaran, se preocupaba que un día su hermana se lastimara a ella misma, pero el ministerio no le hizo caso, como un alma en pena abandonó la mansión, rogándole a Merlín que a su hermana no le pasara nada.

Por eso cuando la encontró afuera de la oficina de Granger su felicidad fue inmensa, ahí estaba su hermana hermosa como siempre, Tori era de estatura media como ella, su tez blanca resplandecía como si los rayos de sol alumbraran su cuerpo, ya no estaba tan delgada como antes cuando se negaba a comer, ahora mostraba una silueta fina y aristocrática. Tori lucía como toda una mujer sangre pura debería hacerlo, su cara de niña ya no estaba, ahora sus facciones eran afiladas, una nariz redondeada, unos labios finos que eran adornados con un rosa pálido, unas mejillas rosadas que le daban un toque de inocencia, su cabello lacio era un poco más oscuro que el de ella y lo llevaba corto por encima de los hombros, pero lo que la entristeció fue ver que esos ojos verdes que siempre estaban llenos de emociones ahora se miraban ausentes e inexpresivos, sin duda su hermana ya no era aquella niña dulce e inocente, ahora era una mujer que había sufrido una guerra y como a todos le dejó secuelas.

Ahora que estaban juntas otra vez esperaba algún día verla sonreír como antes, porque como su padre decía si Tori sonríe todo es mejor.

~~o~~

Suspiró de nuevo, era lo que llevaba haciendo la última hora. En un rato llegarían sus amigos y todos iban a fingir que estaban bien, se les daba bien ese papel incluyéndolo a él, sus emociones habían estado al borde ese día, había tenido demasiadas sorpresas, primero su pelea con el tarado de Weasley, luego su reencuentro con Daphne y sus amigos, _Daphne_ , el nombre de la rubia hizo eco en su mente, no había estado psicológicamente preparado para eso, Granger les tenía que advertir de ello. ¡Ah! Y otra vez volvía a su mente la castaña, llevaba toda la tarde pensando en ella, no entendía por qué los ayudaba, si bien es cierto que realizar horas sociales era una mierda, sin embargo los dejó volver a verse, y lo más importante, vería a su madre en dos días, pensó que no la volvería ver, iba apelar para volver a verla pero sabía que iba a recibir una negativa, era un ex mortífago y su madre la viuda de uno de los sirvientes más leales del Lord, pero la leona había logrado lo que él creía imposible. Claro la castaña era heroína de guerra y la mejor amiga del niño que nunca deja de respirar, y eso le daba poder en el ministerio, pero él estaba seguro que la castaña aún con el poder que tenía nunca haría uso de él, era demasiado noble y niña buena para eso, bufó con molestia, la santa Granger salvando a ex mortífagos, no quería estar agradecido con ella, ni deberle nada, eso lo cabreaba. Una voz en su mente le dijo que ella nunca le pediría nada a cambio, alejó esos pensamientos, bien decidió dejar de pensar en la chica, esa a la que él había hostigado en todos sus años de colegio, a la que había hecho sentir de menos, a la que había hecho llorar en más de una ocasión, la chica que la demente de su tía había torturado en su casa enfrente de él, la que peleó una guerra por defender sus ideales, la que lo salvó a él y a su madre de terminar en Azkaban, la chica que no le importaba todo lo que sufrió por su culpa y que ahora venía a ayudarlo a él y a sus amigos, sí decidió dejar de pensar en esa chica.

~~o~~

Tenía que estar lista, dentro de poco vería a sus amigos y al que fue su primer amor, suspiró cansada, caminó hacia su tocador tomo una brocha y la cubrió de polvos, tenía que comenzar con su máscara de serpiente soberbia y sonrisa hipócrita. No estaba lista para lo que vivió ese día, reencontrarse con sus amigos hizo que revivieran los fantasmas del pasado esos que intentaba olvidar, a veces se sentía tan tentada a lanzarse un obliviate a ella misma, pero era Pansy Parkinson y no era ninguna cobarde. Si bien decían eso de las serpientes no era cierto, ellos no eran cobardes, eran astutos y sabían cuando abandonar el barco antes de hundirse con él.

Mirando su reflejo en el espejo del tocador con una voz cansada se dijo: —Pansy Parkinson, tu vida ha sido el mismísimo infierno, te has derrumbado, te han quebrado, pero eres una serpiente, y aunque trataron de mancillar tu orgullo, nunca lo lograron, así que...

Soltando un grito desolador arrojó todo lo que estaba en su tocador al suelo, envases de perfumes y cremas quedaron destrozados al estrellarse contra el piso del cuarto, soltando un aroma dulce que a la pelinegra sólo le supo a derrota. Se arrodilló en el suelo mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas, comenzó a recoger el desastre que ella había creado, cerca de la mesa de noche había ido a parar una caja de madera en forma de corazón, esa que le habían dado sus padres cuando cumplió cinco años, esa que ella había exigido que le compraran.

 _Ese día había salido con sus padres por su cumpleaños, paseaban por el Callejón Diagon y en una esquina había una pequeña tienda que se notaba que el tiempo había pasado por allí, pero lo que le llamó la atención a la pelinegra fueron los cientos de artefactos que se mostraban en la vitrina de la tienda, no sabía que eran, nunca los había visto, soltándose de la mano que le sostenía su madre, salió corriendo hacia la tienda, empujó la puerta con toda la fuerza hasta que la logró abrir y una campana sonó, miró todos los estantes embelesada, la tienda por dentro era enorme y se miraba impecable, empezó a recorrer los estantes, habían muchas cosas, parecía una tienda de antigüedades, reconoció algunas objetos como cepillos, cofres, muñecas y mecedoras que se miraban muy antiguas, en uno de los últimos estantes de la tienda había una pequeña caja en forma de corazón, curiosa la tomo en sus manitas y la trató de abrir pero no pudo._

— _Señorita, ¿le puedo ayudar?_ — _la pequeña Pansy dio un brinco al verse descubierta y miró al dueño de la voz que la había asustado, un anciano con una túnica de colores llamativos y una barba muy larga, la miraba como unos ojos curiosos y le sonreía de forma dulce_.

—¿ _Qué es esto?_ — _le acercó la caja al señor este sonrió todavía más_.

— _Es una caja musical_.

— ¿ _Qué es una caja musical?_ — _preguntó la pelinegra._

— _Ah, verás pequeña..._

— _Pansy, Pansy Parkinson._

 _E_ _l señor asintió con la cabeza_. — _Esta tienda tiene miles de objetos muggles que han sido modificados por magia, pero todas las cosas que llegan a mi tienda no son por casualidad cada objeto tuvo un dueño y una historia_.

— _¿_ _A quién le perteneció la caja?_

 _El señor observo a la pequeña Pansy con detenimiento como si quisiera descubrir un enigma y como si le hubieran dado la respuesta que esperaba sonrió y comenzó a hablar._ _—_ _Dicen que un duque muy adinerado estaba muy devastado pues su esposa había perdido a su primer hijo antes de que naciera, su esposa ya no era la misma, su dolor era palpable, ya jamás sonreía, por eso se le ocurrió mandar a hacer el regalo más hermoso que alguien hubiera visto. Así que mando a llamar a talladores, músicos y artistas para que crearan el regalo más hermoso de todos, con tal de ver a su esposa sonreír de nuevo. Trabajaron día y noche sin saber que construir. Hasta que un día uno de los talladores fue a la casa del duque para decirle que no sabían que hacerle de regalo a su esposa, mientras esperaba ser atendido escucho la voz más hermosa que jamás hubiera oído, curioso se acercó a la habitación donde salía tal maravillosa melodía, ahí se encontraba la esposa del duque acurrucada en el suelo con sus manos alrededor de su vientre y mientras lloraba le cantaba una nana al que debería haber sido su bebé. Esa imagen le conmovió y en ese instante supo que era lo que tenían que hacer, salió de ahí lo más rápido posible, con una idea en su mente y corazón. A las semanas le entregaron al duque el regalo para su esposa prometiéndole que ella volvería a sonreír el duque no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia la habitación de su esposa, acercándose a ella le dio el regalo que venía envuelto en una bolsa de terciopelo rojo, su esposa lo miró con extrañeza y tomó en sus manos el regalo, quitando la bolsa que lo envolvía estaba la caja más hermosa que hubiera visto, era de la madera más fina que existiera, había sido tallada en forma de corazón pintada en rojo carmesí con cientos de flores de distintos colores decorándola, en el centro había una abertura dorada en forma de llave. La esposa del duque tomó la bolsa que cubría la caja y ahí en el fondo había una cadena de oro con una llave de dije, la tomó en sus manos y la acercó a la abertura de la caja al introducir la llave la caja se abrió y una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar y una pequeña bailarina tallada a mano daba giros, la esposa del duque sonrió y desde ese momento jamás dejó de hacerlo. Un tiempo después la mujer del duque cayó enferma y no había nada que se pudiera hacer, su muerte era inminente, recostada en su habitación pidió ver a su esposo, al llegar el duque lo besó con ternura y le susurró que lo amaba y que era lo mejor que le había pasado, tomando de la mesa que se encontraba al lado de su cama la caja musical que le había dado su esposo, se la entregó y le pidió que la conservara y que cuando estuviera listo se la diera a alguien que necesitara sonreír otra vez. Tras decir eso la mujer cerró sus ojos y nunca los volvió abrir, el esposo debatido iba a destrozar la caja hasta que observó que en ella se había tallado una frase y juró que haría lo que su esposa le había pedido._

 _La pequeña Pansy miraba con ojos de admiración la pequeña caja, sus padres alarmados entraron a la tienda preguntándole por que se había ido así sin avisar, que le podría a ver sucedido algo. La pelinegra los miró extrañada por su reacción, a ellos no les interesaba si ella está bien o no, se imaginó que era una actuación nada más porque había un extraño presente, tomó la caja y se la mostró a sus padres: —Esto quiero de cumpleaños —los señores Parkinson la miraron entre molestos y confundidos, pero igual solo atinaron a asentir_.

Tomando la caja musical en sus manos la aprisionó contra su pecho mientras soltaba sollozos **.** —¿Qué hice para merecer tu odio y desprecio? —colocando la caja en el suelo la pelinegra se quitó la cadena de oro que tenía puesta, en ella un dije en forma de una llave brillaba reluciente, tomándola en su manos la acercó a la abertura que tenía la caja, al girar la llave una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar y una pequeña bailarina empezaba a dar volteretas al son de la música—.Te odio, me odio—grito la pelinegra devastada, tomo la caja de música, deslizó sus dedos encima de la madera en donde con una hermosa caligrafía se leía una leyenda: _«_ Ama con el corazón, llora con pasión, sonríe con dulzura, abraza con devoción, cree y vive como si el mañana no existiera, sólo se vive una vez, has que valga la pena _»._

—¡Aaaah! —la pelinegra lanzó la caja con tanta fuerza que al chocar con la pared se destrozó en cientos de pedazos, mientras lloraba y se abrazaba a ella misma tomó su varita y la apuntó a la caja destrozada y exclamó: —Reparo —y en segundos la caja volvía a estar en una sola pieza, la pelinegra sólo sonrió con tristeza.

~~o~~

Tan concentrada se encontraba llenando las historias clínicas de sus pacientes que no se dio cuenta cuando un chico castaño se le acerco.

—Disculpa, estoy buscando el ala por daños de criaturas mágicas, ¿me puedes indicar dónde es?

Dio un ligero salto al verse interrumpida, subió su rostro y se encontró con unos ojos color miel, quedo embobada por un momento, sacudiendo su cabeza tratando de concentrarse para darle una respuesta al joven que tenía enfrente.

—Claro, ¿si quieres te llevo hasta allí? —su voz sonó muy aguda para su gusto.

—Por supuesto, sino es mucho problema— subió su mano en forma de saludo hacia la rubia de ojos azules soñadores—. Mi nombre es James Beckett.

—No lo es **,** y yo soy Luna, Luna Lovegood.

~~o~~

Recordando que hace algún tiempo había prometido a su madre pasar a almorzar a la Madriguera, decidió que ese sería un buen día para cumplir su promesa, había salido temprano de la práctica de quidditch así que llego puntual a la madriguera, cuando entró a la cocina encontró a la matriarca de los Weasley y sonrió al ver a su madre, estaba orgullosa de ser hija de esa señora pequeña, llena de pecas, con el pelo rojo alborotado y con unos ojos azules igual que intensos que los suyos y siempre usando un delantal, movía su varita magistralmente cortando y pelando verduras.

Nunca pensó que al salir de la casa donde creció ya nada sería lo mismo, bueno ella ya no sería la misma.

* * *

Holis a todos, bien seguimos con la historia, ahora veremos un poco del pasado oscuro de los chicos, pues todos tienen demonios con los que lidiar, aparece Luna, siempre me ha gustado su personaje así que no podía dejarla afuera. Espero que les guste el capitulo, Mil gracias a todos lo que siguen la historia, soy feliz sabiendo que leen mi historia.

Reviews?ojala se animen

El agradecimiento que nunca falta **Doristarazona** gracias por todo.

Nos leemos.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble JK Rowling, la trama si me pertenece.

Les recuerdo que la historia es clasificación M, por el lenguaje, situaciones que viven los personajes y pues porque en un futuro habrá lemon (sonrisa pícara) y en este capítulo hay una escena un POCO picante, nótese el POCO, pero aun así lo comento por cualquier eventualidad.

Sin más que agregar los dejo leer

 _ **Te quebraste ante tus ojos, sacaste tu rencor a flote, la envidia te enveneno, las palabras te acabaron, solo hay dolor en tu interior, un fuego abrazador, la mentira en el aire, el viento susurrando, reclamando la entrega de lo que le negaste, ya todo termino, tocando fondo, ignoraste a tu ser que clama la verdad.**_

Estaba furiosa, el almuerzo en la madriguera había sido un total desastre, jamás pensó que sus padres le harían una intervención sobre su "relación" con Harry, jamás olvidaría los ojos de sus padres juzgándola. Por Merlín la hicieron sentir lo más pequeño del mundo, después de un agradable almuerzo donde comentaron su semana no esperaba que su padre le cuestionara sobre las noticia en el profeta de ese día, en donde Harry salía metiendo su lengua al fondo de la garganta de la cualquiera con la que estuviera esa semana. Y como siempre la estúpida de Skeeter hablaba de ella y las posibles razones de que ya no estuvieran juntos, le fastidiaba claro, pero en este punto ya le daba igual. A pesar de estar enojada con sus padres por el poco tacto que tuvieron para decirles que no se sentían orgullosos de cómo ella salía con muchos hombres, sabía que era porque se preocupan por ella, y sus padres eran personas familiares. Así que esa actitud de chica independiente que sale con quien quisiera no les parecía, no los culpaba, así estaba educada la mitad del mundo mágico. Así que le sugirieron "sutilmente" que buscara terminar su _"relación"_ con Harry o se comprometieran de forma seria, le aclararon que ellos ya no eran niños y ya no estaban para juegos.

Sus padres la habían hecho cuestionar su relación con Harry. Durante estos tres años, ella había seguido esperando que Harry le pidiera ser su novia y estuvieran juntos de manera formal. Lo amaba por eso le dio el espacio que él necesitaba, pero ya no podía seguir esperando que él se diera cuenta si podían estar juntos o no, necesitaba una respuesta sí o sí. Salía con hombres, pero era un simple juego, estaba segura de querer unir su vida con Harry y nadie más, lo amaba así de sencillo.

Con esos pensamientos iba entrando al ministerio en busca del departamento de aurores. La intervención de sus padres había funcionado, no como ellos creían, pero había tenido su efecto, ya no iba a ser el plato de segunda mesa de Harry, esa con la que se ve de vez en cuando y se acuesta, ya no más, ahora era todo o nada.

Una voz la saco de sus cavilaciones. —Señorita Weasley, el señor Potter se encuentra ocupado no la puede atender, en este momento —no se había dado cuenta en que momento había llegado hasta la oficina de Harry.

Observó a la señora Gibbs, la secretaria de Harry, una anciana con lentes grandes y grueso, su cabello era color negro y se vestía de una forma muy modesta y sencilla— Gracias señora Gibbs, pero el señor Potter me tendrá que atender quiera o no.

Le hubiera hecho caso a la señora Gibbs de no entrar porque así se habría evitado ver semejante espectáculo. Harry, el hombre con el que esperaba casarse estaba sentado en una silla, y a horcajadas sobre él una cualquiera quien sabe quién, restregándose en su entrepierna y besándolo como si no hubiera mañana, mientras este le terminaba de bajar la falda con una mano y con la otra amasaba su trasero como si fuera masa para pizza, sintió asco y repulsión, carraspeó un poco y con una voz que fingía ser dulce. —¿Interrumpo? —pero eso no detuvo a los amantes de seguir con el espectáculo, sus gemidos eran cada vez más altos, lo que los hizo detenerse fue el grito horrorizado de la señora Gibbs.

—¡Señor Potter!—la pobre mujer se cubría con sus manos la boca mientras sus ojos parecían desorbitados ante tal barbaridad.

El salvador del mundo reaccionó y retiro de sus piernas a… Maldita sea, olvidó su nombre, no sin antes alcanzar su túnica y tapar su creciente erección, no aclaraba decir que estaba pálido frente él estaba la mujer que amaba y su secretaria.

La linda chica que conoció en la cafetería estaba roja tratando de arreglar su falda y abotonándose los botones que su boca se había encargado de desabrochar, pidiendo disculpas a todos desapareció de su oficina.

—Señor Potter, disculpe la interrupción, será mejor que me retire —su pobre secretaria estaba roja y sus manos temblaban.

—Siento mucho que presenciara… eso, pero no esperaba que nadie entrara a mi oficina —fulminó con la mirada a su ex, ella lo ignoró y siguió observando sus uñas como si fuera los importante del mundo.

—Puede retirarse y discúlpeme nuevamente —su secretaria sólo atino a sentir y casi sale corriendo de ahí, tendría que darle unos días libres después de semejante escena.

Concentró su vista a la pelirroja que tenía enfrente, por Merlín era hermosa y que estuviera usando un pantalón de jean ceñido que mostrara su bien tonificado trasero, una camisa que resaltaba su busto y unos tacones punta fina, no ayudaba a la erección que empezaba a ser dolorosa. —Maldición —masculló por lo bajo.

—Cariño, necesitas ayuda con eso —si otra mujer que no hubiera sido Ginny Weasley le hubiera hecho tal ofrecimiento no tendría problema en decir que sí pero conocía ese tono meloso de la pelirroja y no avecinaba nada bueno, tragando grueso, y esperando salir vivo de ahí se dirigió a la leona.

—Ginny ¿a qué debo tu visita? —un periódico fue aventado a su escritorio y en la portada se leía el titular **"** _ **Las mujeres del Héroe Nacional"**_ , rodó los ojos— **.** Ginny, esto no es nuevo.

Y así era siempre publicaban fotos de él con alguna chica, ellos ya lo habían aclarado, no tenía sentido que le reclamara por eso.

—Tienes razón, esto no es nuevo, verte a ti revolcándote con alguna puta —estaba furiosa y alguien iba a sufrir el temperamento Weasley—. Lo que sí es nuevo, es que mis padres me llamen la atención, por tus —lo señaló con el dedo— indiscreciones —con que por eso era que la leona estaba molesta.

—Ginny, yo puedo hablar con ellos si quieres, es nuestra vida tienen que respetarla.

—Maldición Harry no lo entiendes, mis padres no se tienen que meter en las decisiones que tomo, pero están preocupados que ya pasaron tres años y que tú y yo no tengamos nada cuando se supone que nos jurábamos amor eterno —soltó furiosa.

Se paró de la silla donde estaba y fue acercándose a la pelirroja quería estrecharla en sus brazos, pero ella se alejó. —Ginevra esto ya lo discutimos estaremos juntos cuando los dos estemos listos —la leona negó con su cabeza y con una voz cansada le lanzó una respuesta que no esperaba.

—Harry no estamos juntos porque tú no quieres, yo te amo y estoy lista para pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. La pregunta aquí es: ¿Tú lo estás?

Boqueó como un pez por un minuto, que podía responder a eso él amaba a Ginny pero no quería empezar una relación seria, por Merlín tenía 21 años, ¿por qué solo estar con una persona?

Ginny sonrió con tristeza. —Piénsalo Harry, ya no quiero juegos es todo o nada, no hay matices grises aquí, o volvemos o terminamos definitivamente.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir lo miró fijamente con esos ojos azules donde se podía perder día y noche. —Te veo el domingo en la madriguera, espero una respuesta —con cierta duda en su voz agregó—. Te amo, pero ya me cansé de esperarte —y con esas palabras sintió como si un dementor le quitara el alma, estaba a punto de perder a Ginny.

~~o~~

Se encontraba acostada en el sofá de su apartamento, una suave brisa entraba por la ventana de la sala haciendo que sus risos se alborotaran, en sus piernas estaba Crooks que ronroneaba feliz por las caricias que le eran propiciadas, sus amigas llegarían pronto y no sentía ningún ánimo para recibirlas.

El plan era ir a cenar, pero la pelirroja cuando llegó a su oficina por la tarde dejó muy claro que se reunirían en su apartamento para una pijamada, pues necesitaban hablar en lugar privado y claro uno donde pudieran emborracharse y que nadie les tomara fotos que aparecieran al día siguiente en la portada del profeta con un título como **"** _ **De Heroínas a Alcohólicas**_ _",_ y conociendo a Skeeter habrían tres páginas de ellas contando por qué habían caído tan bajo.

—Maldita Skeeter —poniendo a Crooks en el suelo, este le volteó la cara, se subió y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, ella solo rodó sus ojos y decidió subir a su habitación a cambiarse.

Ya en su habitación se puso un short y una camisa grande, aunque Ginny se burlara de su ropa de dormir para ella no había más placer que usar algo holgado, mientras deslizaba la camisa sobre su cuerpo observó unas cicatrices en su vientre que nunca olvidaría, esas que mostraban lo cobarde que era. Con un nudo en la garganta cubrió las cicatrices con sus dedos, muchos recuerdos se conglomeraron en su mente con manos temblorosas terminó de bajarse la camisa. Estaba ida en sus recuerdos cuando escuchó un grito desde el primer piso.

—Granger, ¿dónde demonios estas? —sus amigas habían llegado, cuando bajó se encontró a una pelirroja con un camisón corto de seda y una bata encima con unas pantuflas rosadas y a una rubia con un short y camiseta a juego, ambas listas para pasar la noche, cargaban unas pizzas, botes de helado y dulces tanto mágico como muggles, la castaña había introducido a sus amigos al mundo de las golosinas muggles y claro la pelirroja y la rubia también traían unas cuantas botellas de whisky de Fuego.

Cuando todas se encontraron acomodadas en colchones en el suelo y listas para comer la pelirroja soltó un suspiró. – Dejé a Harry…

Sus amigas la miraron confundidas. —Ginny tú y Harry hace mucho que no están juntos ¿cómo puedes haberlo dejado? —la cuestionó la leona.

—Pues sí, sé que no estamos juntos —exclamó exasperada la pelirroja—. Claro aparte de acostarnos algunas veces —eso asombró a la castaña.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo dejaste? —preguntó la rubia inocentemente, como si la pelirroja no acabara de declarar que se estaban acostando con Harry. Hermione solo boqueaba como pez en el agua.

—Porque es un idiota y mi familia me tiene harta.

—En serio vamos a dejar pasar el hecho que duermes con Harry como si nada— señaló la castaña

—Herm a veces eres tan inocente —enserio Luna le había dicho eso a ella.

—Granger eres tan mojigata —bramó la pelirroja, la castaña ignoró el hecho que el comentario de su amiga le recordara a cierto rubio pues eso sería algo que el diría. _«Basta Hermione no tienes que pensar en él»_. Sí eso se lo llevaba diciendo toda la maldita tarde, la leona fulminó con su mirada a sus amigas.

—Lo siento Herm, pero estoy cabreada hoy ha sido un día de mierda —la pelirroja tomó un largo trago de whisky de fuego.

—Sí, pero yo no tengo la culpa —comento la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

—No, la tiene el idiota de Potter —Hermione notó que su amiga de verdad parecía mal y triste.

—Ginny ¿Qué pasó? —soltando un suspiro cansado la pelirroja comenzó a contar su día.

~~o~~

— Entonces ¿quién quiere otro trago de whisky de fuego? —cinco serpientes levantaron sus vasos —. Bien, el moreno sirvió otra ronda. Había pasado una hora desde que todos llegaron a la casa del rubio, y tenían ese mismo tiempo sin decir nada y tomando, ellos no eran como los leones, no eran muy expresivos que se diga, así que aunque hubiera mucho que decir, no sabían cómo.

—Estudio biología en una universidad muggle —todos miraron asombrados a la menor de las Greengrass —. Sí, bueno quería comenzar de nuevo y pues el mundo mágico no es muy fácil para hacerlo, así que pedí que me dejaran estudiar en Londres muggle, el ministerio estuvo encantado con la idea, este es mi último año de hecho.

Nott fue el primero en decir algo. —Eso es…bueno supongo —Astoria se movió inquieta sobre su asiento y sin mirar al castaño solo respondió.

—Gracias… Supongo.

Otro silencio tenso se formó. —Tori, eso es genial, estoy orgullosa de ti —la mayor de las Greengrass se levantó del sofá y abrazó a su hermana.

— ¿Qué es biología? —preguntó el rubio, a decir verdad estaba asombrado de que Astoria se fuera a estudiar con los muggles, de los seis ella era la más introvertida, aunque se alegraba por ella, pero aún así no sabía qué demonios era la biología.

—Es la ciencia que estudia a los seres vivos, es como una mezcla de estudio de las criaturas mágicas y herbología —respondió aún cohibida Astoria.

—Wow mini Greengrass eso es genial, beberé en nombre tuyo —se alegraba por Astoria, pero andaba con un humor de perros, y eso de fingir que todo iba bien no iba con él.

—Se nota Zabini, por poco brincas de la alegría —le soltó con sorna el castaño.

—Sabes Nott por qué no te dejas de meter donde nadie te llama, ah lo olvidaba que te encanta estar en medio de…

—Basta Blaise, termínala con tu mal humor, si estás enojado no te desquites con nosotros.

— Pansy, desde cuándo proteges tanto a Nott, es que acaso están en una relación y no nos han contado —comentó con sorna el moreno —. Por cierto Nott no sabía que necesitabas que te defendieran.

—No realmente, pero es divertido ver cómo te callan.

— ¿Quieres ver cómo te callo yo? —el moreno se levantó del taburete donde estaba sentado y se dirigió hacia al castaño pero antes que se le acercara la menor de las Greengrass lo frenó.

—Zabini, ¿me ayudas a traer más botellas de la alacena por favor? —este solo la miró furioso y sin decir nada se dirigió a la cocina seguido de la rubia.

—Me puedes explicar ¿qué fue eso? —el moreno la ignoró y se limitó a sacar las botellas del estante.

—Parece que Nott tiene club de fans, ¿dónde fue la inscripción que no me entere?

— ¿Es en serio lo que me dices? —la rubia lo miró dolida.

—Lo siento Tori no quise, es solo que me cansa que todos lo defiendan como si fuera perfecto —la menor de las Greengrass se le acercó por detrás y lo abrazó por la cintura, colocó su mentón sobre su hombro.

—Yo sé porque te molesta Theo pero no es su culpa y lo sabes, no hagas una historia donde no la hubo.

El moreno tomó las manos de la rubia. —No te merece, eres demasiada perfecta para él, no entiendo porque te dejas lastimar —la rubia no dijo nada solo soltó un suspiro y se alejó del moreno.

—Será mejor que regresemos— la rubia tomó algunas botellas y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero la voz del moreno la detuvo.

—No miento al decir que mereces algo mejor Tori, eres increíble y si él no se da cuenta es porque es un imbécil —la rubia sonrió con tristeza.

—Gracias Blaise.

~~o~~

El rubio se encontraba sentado en una banca en los jardines, estaba tan ido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando alguien se le acercó.

—A Narcissa le hubiera encantado este jardín ¿no? —el rubio se volteó asustado y sonrió del lado al ver quien era.

—Daph, ¿qué haces aquí? —la mayor de las Greengrass frunció el ceño ante el comentario—. Lo siento, ven, siéntate conmigo, tienes razón a mi madre le encantaría estar aquí, y tal vez pronto lo pueda ver gracias a Granger —la rubia soltó un bufido.

—Sí, gracias a Granger —el rubio la miró con suspicacia.

—¿Soy yo o no te agrada la leona?

—¿Es que a ti sí? —lo cuestionó la rubia.

—Claro que no, sigue siendo una rata de biblioteca insoportable, pero el que me deje ver a mi madre de nuevo, eso es… —antes de que el rubio siguiera la rubia lo cortó.

—Es su trabajo ¿sabes?, solo hace lo que tiene que hacer, no hay nada que agradecerle — Draco la miró un poco sorprendido, era normal que las serpientes sacaran veneno pero Daphne no era como ellos y eso era lo que le gustaba de ella.

— Tal vez el drama de Zabini terminó, mejor regresemos —el rubio le ofreció su mano a la mayor de las Greengrass que encantada la tomó y se dirigieron a la mansión.

~~o~~

—Señora ¿y si nos descubren?, permitieron que vuelvan a ver a las ratas de su padres, sabrán lo que hemos hecho será cuestión de días para que sepan de nuestra existencia.

—" _Lo supremo en el arte de la guerra consiste en someter a tu enemigo sin darle batalla."_ ¿Sabes quién lo dijo querido?

—No, señora.

—Un militar muggle muy sabio, que sepan que existimos y que se sometan bajo nuestros ideales.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Intrigados?, a mí en lo personal me encanta la actitud de Ginny tan decidida haaa.

Hoy me dio por doble actualización, ya estaban los la capítulos listos así que espero que los disfrutaran.

Agradecida con todos los que leen la historia y porfa anímense a contarme si les gusto o no, lo que piensan de la historia, cualquier cosa.

Gracias Hermosa **Doristarazona.**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, pórtense mal.


End file.
